


【原创】昨日重现

by caviaryusi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caviaryusi/pseuds/caviaryusi
Summary: 好像是GL？
Kudos: 5





	【原创】昨日重现

Just like before.  
It's yesterday once more.

昨日重现  
文/予司

七点一十八分，苏倩从睡梦中醒转。  
八点十分，她出门，去找周秋知吃早饭。路上接到初中同学的电话，寒暄两句对方开始问她有没有买保险，苏倩说买了。对方又问她想不想养猫，她说不想。对话进行了四分钟。  
八点半，和周秋知在咖啡馆会面。周秋知忙着把昨天拍的照片上传，问她今天几号。苏倩摁亮手机，答六月九号。  
十点钟，去学校上课。下课后周秋知发来消息，说于安妮回国了。  
下午两点，于安妮打了电话给她，约她晚上看电影吃饭。苏倩想了想，实在有事情要跟她说清楚，推了电影，订了饭馆。  
晚七点，和于安妮在一家粤菜馆见面。话不投机，争吵起来，于安妮拎包结账走出饭馆，片刻后，街上传来喧哗声，人群开始聚集。苏倩心下一跳，匆忙赶出去。

苏倩刚从公寓门出来，电话便叮铃叮铃响起。她瞄了一眼，是许久不联系的初中同学，心说不会是卖保险的吧，一手拎起垃圾下楼，一手接了电话。  
果不其然，对方叙旧叙得生搬硬套，毫无诚意，提起保险却滔滔不绝。这初中同学长吁短叹说世道不易，谋生艰难。苏倩冷淡地嗯了一声。对方紧接着便问苏倩有没有买保险。  
苏倩说：“买了。你接下来不会要问我想不想养猫吧，不想。”  
电话那头尴尬了一阵，又咳嗽两声：“哈，你也知道那个谁家里的猫产崽了啊。我收了几只，又觉得养起来麻烦，转手也不容易，唉。”  
谁家里猫产崽了？苏倩并不知情。她只觉得这场景似曾相识，心中一阵狐疑，直觉下一秒要被问询是否养猫。但她没有过多纠结，很快结束了对话，去“孤岛”吃早饭。

“孤岛”是家苏倩常来的茶点馆，离学校近，人也少，她常在此吃饭。苏倩径直走向摆了水培绿萝的角落，周秋知正坐在那里，低着脑袋敲字，桌上空荡荡，想来刚到不久，点的吃食还未到。  
她走过去，坐在周秋知对面，放下装了书本的帆布包。也不说话——周秋知写东西的时候拒绝交谈。苏倩偏头去摆弄绿萝，周秋知埋首码字，二人之间一时只有噼里啪啦的键盘敲击声。没有多久，周秋知抬起头来看她一眼，问，今天几号。  
这是写完了，苏倩心下了然。周秋知经营一个没有多少关注的摄影博客，时常要十点前修好图配上文案发出去，所以相约一起吃早饭的时候总是提前到。她从包里找出手机，摁亮屏幕，道六月九号。又问周秋知，点了东西没有。  
周秋知说点了，两个人便干坐着等早饭。苏倩盯着被自己摁亮的手机屏幕发呆，总觉得哪里不对。她把屏幕摁灭，又摁亮，再摁灭，抬头看了周秋知一眼。  
周秋知疑惑地回看她。  
苏倩低下头，又把屏幕摁亮，“六月九日”不偏不倚，相契莫逆地出现在那里。  
她觉得事情有些不对。

从“孤岛”出来苏倩就处于一种惴惴不安的状态中，而她又说不好究竟是什么令她不安，只觉得心跳得厉害，眼皮也跳，好像有什么事情要发生一般。她魂不守舍地去学校上十点钟的课，走到教室门口，才惊觉是哪里不对——六月九号分明已经过了，今天该当是十号！  
苏倩又拿出手机来确认一遍，是六月九号无误。为防手机bug，又打开浏览器再三确认——所有门户网站首页的今天都是六月九号。她走进教室，投影上是“傅里叶级数”，这节课她听过，且听得迷迷蒙蒙，不知甚解。她顿下脚步，有点走不动。  
前一天的记忆这才姗姗来迟，洪流猛兽般冲进苏倩的脑海——乱七八糟的芒果班戟，于安妮眉头抽动的愤怒嘴脸，影影绰绰的人群，嘈杂纷乱的议论，七零八落的轿车零件，和大雨冲刷下的血色路面。是了，如今她所经历的一切，从早晨的推销电话，到告诉周秋知日期，和这节莫名其妙的高数课，统统都是她昨天亲临的事件。  
苏倩陡然惊出一身冷汗，开始思考那些个古往今来哲人都会思考的问题——我是谁，我在哪，我要到何处去。她后撤两步，又拍了拍自己的脸蛋，希望从这场梦魇中醒过来。  
然而苏倩没有昏，也没有醒，她直愣愣地，四肢完备地站在那里。远处传来一声汽车刹车的尖锐声音，这声音似乎提醒了她接下来将要发生的事情：下了课周秋知会给她发消息，于安妮回国了。稍晚一些，于安妮会给她电话，约她吃饭。晚上她将赴约，而于安妮会在一次激烈的争吵后冲出饭馆，葬身车祸。  
她全想起来了。  
苏倩在心里哀鸣一声，没有心力再支撑自己，踉踉跄跄地跑回家去。

苏倩翘了这节傅里叶级数，整个人慌得不成样子。钥匙几次对不上锁眼，想要喝口水却砸了杯子，她只觉得这一切犹如梦境，是个世界朝她开的巨大玩笑，却不得解脱，难逢醒时。她又害怕又慌张，裹着毯子蜷在床上，仿佛下一秒就有灭顶之灾从天而降，将她二十来年构筑起的一切东西——健全的人格，刚刚觉醒的自我意识，糟糕的人际关系，统统砸个粉碎。一面害怕，一面又难以停止思考——为什么会这样？究竟是怎么回事？我是不是疯了？  
她本能地逃避这些问题，却不能控制它们不断在脑海中盘桓。每一次回想到于安妮血肉模糊的尸体，都好像一场凌迟般痛苦。她在纷乱错杂的想法里浮浮沉沉，突然抓住一根浮木——要是我没有跟她吵架就好了。  
要是不跟于安妮吵架，她就不会冲出饭馆，也不会死掉。她虽然讨厌，可我也不想她死的。  
于安妮回国第一个叫出来的人是她，足见在她心中苏倩的分量。可苏倩实在难以承受这分量。她与于安妮自小认识，做朋友十年，于安妮拿她当挚友，然而苏倩却很不厚道地讨厌了她十年。  
她从小讨厌于安妮，讨厌她说一不二的命令口吻，讨厌她自以为是，自作主张，目中无人的骄横态度，讨厌她一点就炸的暴躁脾气。等她稍微长大一点了，意识到于安妮并非毫不可取，不过天性当中的不足之处踩她雷区踩得准，且个个致命，令她对于安妮敬谢不敏。苏倩便一直忍着，她善于忍耐，长于掩盖，将对于安妮的不满和厌恶藏得深而曲折。  
苏倩待她态度柔和，仿佛付诸真心，也从未起过加害于她的念头——她自认天性良善，这是真的。而她饮冰十年，不敢摊牌，是因为怂，这也是真的。苏倩仔细想了想，每每对于安妮的忍耐达到极限，愤怒即将爆发之时，总会有种强烈的自我厌恶感将她逼了回来，令她还未将话说出口，便已偃旗息鼓。  
而那些不满和怨愤，便在此消彼长的这十年间一次次地，不断又不断地被苏倩的自我厌恶化为偃草。  
直到于安妮出国之际。

苏倩又累又凌乱，不知不觉间竟睡了过去。待她醒来，阳光已经从客厅转到她的卧室，苍白又细碎地铺了满室。手机里躺着一条短信，泰半是周秋知发来的那条——告知苏倩于安妮已回国的那条。而再过一会儿——她抬了下头看挂钟，下午一点四十——再过一会儿，于安妮将亲自打电话来约她晚上看电影吃饭。她昨天推掉了电影，答应去吃饭，后来她们争吵，并令于安妮意外身故。那今天呢？  
苏倩拒绝思考，双目无神地盯着地板上的手机，生怕它下一刻放出恶魔来把她拆吃殆尽。  
她疲累地等着，等着，等得这二十分钟仿佛一个世纪一样漫长，所有人和物都在等待中模糊成一片雌雄莫辩首尾不分的怪物，和她一般趴在床上，疲惫糟糕又身负罪恶，在一片吃人般的静寂中等待审判。  
两点钟，手机准时响起。苏倩看不清上面的名字，但这不重要，因为她知道那是于安妮。她被这声音惊醒，一骨碌坐起来，却不下床——她不想面对于安妮。  
她坐在床沿，死死盯着手机，像在与全世界对峙，而阵线这边却没有人与她同仇敌忾，她是一个人。  
手机响了一会儿，停了。苏倩松了口气。紧接着它又响起来，苏倩的神经便再度绷紧。这一次于安妮挂得更快，却也打得更快，苏倩连口气都不敢喘，恐惧地盯着手机。  
如此往复多次，于安妮不再打来，苏倩这才垮下始终紧绷的脊背——那里有一片冷汗。她很清楚自己在害怕什么，她怕直面于安妮的死亡，更怕直接导致她死亡的那个自己一手促就的场景。她不想赴约，不能赴约，赴约于她而言是场酷刑。她于浮沉之际胡乱地想：不和于安妮出去，她不会死。明天就又是新的一天了。  
不是六月九号，是十号，或者十一号，今天只是噩梦一场，一切都会过去。  
她就又能装作活着的于安妮的朋友了。

可她不能。  
晚上十点，苏倩想早点睡觉，想第二天一切如常。她刚躺在床上，门外便传来了砰砰的敲门声。苏倩心惊肉跳地去开门，门外站着周秋知。  
周秋知仍然冷静地出奇，不满地问她怎么不开手机。苏倩道没电了，忘记充。  
周秋知皱皱眉头：“于安妮车祸，没救过来。”

这一夜苏倩没有睡着——她送走周秋知，开始紧张地盯着手机上的日期——不管怎样都好，于安妮死没死与我无关，拜托六月九号快点过去。  
十一点五十九，刻钟刷新为零点，而日期却纹丝不动。  
她松手丢下手机，干瞪着眼睛，直瞪得眼眶干涩，眦角泛红。  
她又害怕又孤独，觉得自己像个被玩弄于鼓掌之间的小丑，又像对土壤翻起曝尸烈日回天无力的蚯蚓，每个人都是走既定剧本的NPC，只有她是个入门级玩家，龃龉在只有一个人的世界里。苏倩觉得自己也许该哭泣，却始终没能挤出眼泪——她只觉得累。好累。身心俱疲，却不能安然睡去。  
月亮升起，启明星升起，太阳升起，东方的云朵泛起了鱼肚白，蓝紫黝深的天幕逐渐退去。天光朦胧之际，苏倩又开始不断回想于安妮——开怀大笑的，怒容满面的，泫然欲泣的，和最后躺倒在道路中央脆弱又无力的。  
于安妮出国前她们的合唱班曾有一次演出机会，原本敲定的领唱是苏倩，然而演出前一天变更成了于安妮。领不领唱本无所谓的，苏倩根本不在乎。可一想到顶替她的人是于安妮，她便生气得不行，险些与于安妮撕破脸皮。她后来多次问询，于安妮却对此事闭口不谈，态度暧昧，既不承认是自己要求更换领唱，也不否认，只恼怒地要求苏倩闭嘴。  
于是苏倩对她积压多年的怨愤又添一件，且今次这件分量极重，每每想起总令人咬牙切齿。加之这三年于安妮鲜少回国，苏倩极少因她的事情感到自我厌恶，不满和怒气便疯草一般滋生蔓长。于安妮回国那晚正因为苏倩坚持要问出当年真相，导致二人不欢而散和之后的惨剧。  
而今事实如何都没关系了，再讨厌于安妮也没必要了——现实中于安妮已身死，梦境中于安妮在一遍又一遍地死，不管怎么算，苏倩都没吃亏。可她完全不能释然，心口犹有重石在际，不断提醒她于安妮死去的那个场景——漫天的无边际的雨界，被雨水冲刷得零落的血水，挤满人群的道路。每一次想起，她都觉得头皮紧绷，心跳难抑，胃部泛潮，口舌发麻。她细细体会这滋味，蓦然惊觉——这与她三年前每次要与于安妮摊牌时的自我厌恶感如出一辙，并无二致。  
且有过之而无不及。

起初苏倩以为这是对自己行径的悔恨与愧疚，害得于安妮命殒不说，先前十年待她两面三刀，辜负她一片诚心。她觉得可以试试与于安妮见这最后一面，并不与她起争执，相安无事地吃顿饭，或可保她一命。  
便收拾心情，换衣服出门。早上跟周秋知吃饭，中午听高数，下午摸摸鱼，晚上赴约，打车出门，车上放着苏倩一直在听的减压电台。  
这电台是她一初中同学开的，并与那位今早打电话来的保险君同班。起初电台仅有网络平台，听众寥寥，后来不知怎的乘上前几年网络盛行的情怀风，顺利入驻交通广播电台，成为每晚下班高峰期的热门频道。主播当年便很擅长煽情，现在功力更甚，放一首抒情音乐，读一点另类鸡汤或者诗，竟也做得风生水起。  
外面在下雨，苏倩盯着车窗上簌簌滑下的雨珠出神，觉得自己冷静得超乎寻常。主播放完一首“昨日重现”，在余韵中轻声朗诵一篇来稿，氛围很好，文字押韵，有关孤独，苦难，以及悲天悯人的济世情怀。苏倩凝神听着，下车后仍念念不忘最后那一句——精神支撑只是幻影，正视自己才是拾取勇气的第一步，我们都在路上。  
她似懂非懂，想要仔细思考却有心无力——她还有很多事情要做，首先要去救于安妮。

这顿饭吃得异常平静，苏倩没有话说，她要避免谈到令双方翻脸的事情。于安妮有话，不过叙旧云云，苏倩嗯嗯啊啊地附和。吃食上到甜点，是她第一个晚上翻脸之前用餐叉切得乱七八糟的班戟。  
原以为这般拖沓地吃顿饭，于安妮不会出门，一切都好办。好巧不巧于安妮自己谈到往事。  
她说：“我出国前那次演出，其实是我自己去要求换的人。”  
苏倩闻言色变，没想到她竟自己提起，不免怒从胆边生，眉头抽动，切班戟的叉子一滑，奶油势不可挡地流出来。  
她竭力压制住心头的怒火，不愿意抬头去看于安妮。  
于安妮见她不抬头，也放下勺子：“我知道你很在意这件事情。你抬起头，我把一切都告诉你。”  
苏倩抬头，目光像在看个死人。  
她听完于安妮的话后更加怒不可遏，不免想起了于安妮天性当中所有触犯她雷区的点——高高在上，易怒，惯用命令语气，目中无人，感情用事，锋芒毕露，愚蠢不可耐。她想起每一个因于安妮而感到不开心的夜晚，屡次被自我厌恶压下的怒气此刻到达峰值，且愈烧愈旺，觉得今次是来救她，她竟不识好歹。她要讨厌死于安妮了。  
于是她也放下了叉子，把班戟往桌前一推，示意不再吃了。  
她口齿之间都逼满冰冷的意味，一字一顿道：“于安妮。你还不如去死。”  
言罢她将手袋拿起，走出餐馆，走到漫无边际的雨夜里去。

苏倩冒着雨走过街道，到另一边去打车。雨水淋得她冷静下来，方才怒火中烧的冷峻面孔也柔和不少。可她第一个想起的不是即将身遭飞来横祸的于安妮，而是来时电台上的那句话——正视自己是拾取勇气的第一步。  
她很清楚自己是个胆小鬼，小肚鸡肠，怂得要死，不敢表达愤怒，所以才忍了于安妮这么多年。她遇事也多采取保守态度，能忍则忍，不能忍也以尽量柔和，不需自己动手动口的方式解决——这点周秋知说过她很多次，并坦言这是种逃避问题的行为，并不利于她的心理健康。在于安妮的事情上她忍了十年，唯一一次爆发是在六月九号夜晚，却导致于安妮身殒，苏倩觉得她可能这辈子都没办法直面问题。  
不能正视自己，又何来面对一切的勇气呢。  
她在街边徘徊了几步，最后决定回去再说——她有无数个六月九号，足够她思考好怎么面对和于安妮之间的事情。  
苏倩在街边招手打车，却听见不远处传来一声汽车刹车的尖锐声响，不免闭紧了眼睛——此刻于安妮应当已经车祸身故了，她还是不太想看。  
“——苏倩！”  
她闻声抬起头，却见街道另一侧站着于安妮，正往苏倩这边走来。在这个六月九号里，她没有死。  
于安妮也没带伞，妆容被雨水冲刷得糊成一片，在她脸上斑斑斓斓的。她的头发也湿透了，乱糟糟地垂在肩头，见苏倩回头，竟然露出一个璀然笑容，仿佛得见天光一般松了口气：  
“对不起！你可不可以先不要走！听我……”  
“……别过来！”  
又一辆车经过，刹车时发出尖锐的摩擦声。  
苏倩只觉得有一股熟悉又陌生的血腥味，混合着雨水中灰尘的气息朝她席卷而来。这味道似乎在午夜梦回之际无数次令她嗅到过，却又好似第一次闻见。

这一晚苏倩入睡很难，每每即将陷入黑甜之际，总被一个电光火石间的念头激得醍醐灌顶，头脑明晰。有时她在想，什么时候才能从这无休止的循环当中脱身出去，有时又想，于安妮真的死了吗，她无数次想起最后于安妮那个模糊的笑容，很好奇她要说什么，要解释什么，她对自己这些年种种不露痕迹的厌恶，究竟知晓多少。  
她觉得自己有一千件事情想要弄明白，终于捱不过大脑运转得愈来愈慢，沉沉睡去了。  
翌日早，苏倩起得晚了些，保险电话在她梳头发的时候就打了过来，她照例拒绝，但说养猫可以考虑。到“孤岛”的时候周秋知已经收了电脑，在喝早茶，等她坐下，把个深口玻璃杯推到苏倩面前。  
“你最近精神好像不太好，所以没给你点别的，喝牛奶吧。”  
苏倩答谢谢，接了杯子捧在手上。  
周秋知真好，她一边喝牛奶一边想。周秋知细心，认真，独立，且为人通透，相处容易，某种程度上算是苏倩半个人生导师。她与周秋知什么都聊，聊时事聊生活，聊三观聊理想，她觉得周秋知比自己高了不知几个段数，遇事从来不急，且总能给出快准狠的解决方案。早几年认识她，或许不必隐忍于安妮这么些年。  
她对于安妮那些秘而不宣的厌恶与恼怒，经年累月下来，早已经成了一笔自己也理不清的糊涂账，更不好拿出来放在光天化日之下平心易量。  
苏倩不敢把于安妮的事情直接挑明，但又想问问周秋知的意见，便旁敲侧击道：“……其实有件事情，我一直想去看心理医生的。”  
“哦？”  
她仔细回忆了一下每一次对于安妮的忍耐达到极限时的自我厌恶感，“我从小，不，从几年前，时不时会讨厌自己。不是玻璃心，不是尴尬症，是真的对自己产生厌恶之感。”  
“……是什么样的感觉？”  
“讨厌自己，没有具体原因，只是觉得不管怎么做都是错的。严重的时候会头皮发麻。”  
周秋知放下杯子，盯着她的眼睛：“自我厌恶感很多人都会有，多半与你成长的环境有关。长期得不到认可，鲜少被称赞，都会令人自卑，否定自我。需要我现在夸你一下吗？”  
“不，不用了……”苏倩知道这与环境无关——她只有在面对于安妮的事情上会自我厌恶。周秋知盯着她，苏倩有一种被看透了的感觉：“其实这种情况和一个人有关。”  
“你那个出了国的闺蜜……嗯，朋友？”  
于安妮的事情苏倩没有过多透露，偶尔提及也不过以“在国外的关系很好的朋友”敷衍过去，只有在话题避之不及的时候才谈论两句。周秋知明显觉察到她对于安妮的反常态度，却也没有过多置喙。  
苏倩点点头。  
周秋知把探究的目光收回来，“前缘后果我都不是很清楚，想来你也不愿跟我详谈。要是有什么不得不解决的问题，你还是跟她好好谈谈。”  
“‘谈谈’这两个字说起来太轻松了。”苏倩把身体往后一靠，面冲天花板：“要是能谈，我早十年就谈了。如何拖延到今天。”  
“你又来了。早说过你这么温吞会出问题，你看，历史遗留找上门来了吧。”周秋知往杯子里加了一勺糖，继而缓缓道：“你要知道，你身上有很多不体面的特质。”  
“我知道，我懒散，没有干劲，胆小，怂，多一事不如少一事，平庸，小肚鸡肠，未来没有确切方向，遇到不公只能生闷气，没有好好先生那么大度，又够不上所有先驱的血性，有所有文人斥责的民族劣根性。”苏倩坐直身体，偏着脑袋把自己贬了个一文不值。  
周秋知听这自嘲，轻笑出声，“你倒清楚。列得这么明白，没想过祛一祛你这些不体面？”  
“没想过。”苏倩垂着眼睛道。这是天性里无可挽回的部分，哪里容易改呢。万事都要体面，那太麻烦了。  
周秋知放在桌子上的手机响了一下，一条信息闪过，她瞥了一眼，“可以想一想的。不愿意矫正即不承认其存在的体现，你仍觉得自己没有错，你要反思。”  
苏倩见她收东西，便帮她把几块华夫饼打包——今天有些迟，周秋知该去上课了。  
“这世上总是有些事情要你押上代价去做的，哪怕挫骨削皮，刀山火海。你不能逃，不能躲，不能害怕，不能熟视无睹。”  
“没有风险为零的办法。”  
苏倩端坐着听，一动也不动。她这个姿势维持了很久，直到周秋知推开门走出去，走到一片崭新的花花世界里去。  


苏倩特意找了张靠窗的座位，也不听课，只坐着发呆。外面天色惨白，日光朦胧，有种一走到街上就要迷路的感觉。她想了很多，结果也没想进去，直到脑仁发疼，她的手机叮铃响了一声。  
声音很小，没人听见。她想，这是周秋知通知她于安妮回来了的信息，得有所表示才行。  
便拿出手机给于安妮发了条消息，什么字都不打，只有三个感叹号。  
于安妮秒回：“周秋知告诉你的？！！！”  
苏倩回是，但不要打电话过来，在上课。  
于安妮安静了。苏倩度秒如年又食不知味地枯坐了一节课，浪费完生命后又被讲师拉去做苦力，等在学校餐厅吃完午饭又一点多了。她百无聊赖地用汤匙喝汤，预备着于安妮两点钟的电话。  
于安妮这次电话来得早了些，一点四十多就打来了，没有叫她多等。照例约她看电影吃饭，她想了想，都答应了。  
下午便去看电影，片子很无聊，四个女孩子牵扯来牵扯去，结局交代得莫名其妙，编剧大概是半桶水。女主角片末坐在计程车上，把脑袋一斜，靠在闺蜜一两三之一的肩头，开始她又臭又长的深情告白。  
苏倩也觉得肩头一沉，回头见于安妮已经无聊地睡着了，先前可能是靠在椅背上，不知怎地又靠在她身上。她盯着于安妮光洁的额头瞧，想她出车祸的时候那里有没有被爆出一朵花来，又想跟她说对不起，让你死掉这么多次是我失礼了，又想到下午的三个感叹号——第一个六月九号她也是这么发的，不过是发给周秋知。  
大概，也许，可能。那三个感叹号里的情绪，还是有一点货真价实的。

晚上本来要去粤菜馆吃饭，但苏倩觉得吃这么多次太委屈自己了，就换了一家西餐厅。人少，僻静，而且在宾馆五楼，于安妮要奔向死亡的话，她可以稍争取一下。  
前菜只有一个碟子，放着一块手指大小的烘焙产物，里面塞了些乱七八糟的香料云云。罗宋汤蘸面包第一个上，才算得以果腹。烩饭上来，她和于安妮都没动勺子，对视了一眼。于安妮偏过头，不与她视线交汇：“我知道你很在意出国前那次演出的事情，我想今天给你解释清楚，话先说在前头，是我对不住你。”  
该来的还是会来，她不提于安妮也要提，没有风险为零的办法。苏倩心说于安妮死了这么多次，好歹讲些道理，会跟她道歉了。她向后一坐，抱着胳膊，示意于安妮继续说下去。  
“……那件事情我做的过分，且短期内没觉得自己过分，一转头就投奔资本主义的怀抱去了。造成这些年你我之间的嫌隙，我感到很遗憾。”  
苏倩很想告诉她，嫌隙早就有之，你没必要这么脸大。  
窗外夜色如墨，闷雷乍响，零星雨丝飘进窗户。苏倩俯身去把窗户关了，才坐回来接着听于安妮讲话。  
于安妮承认了换人是她的要求，原因是少年心性，好胜欲强，想在出国前给父母留个好印象。她说的时候很平静，仿佛在讲述别人的故事，自己只是个旁观者。苏倩听得也很平静——昨天她可能还会生气，今天是真的气不起来了。  
当年如何怎样都无所谓了。她忍了于安妮这么多年，旧账新仇一起算，再多一件也没关系。  
于安妮说完话，等苏倩的回应。苏倩稍凑近些道：“你不会觉得我从那时起才开始讨厌你吧？”  
她声音轻柔，尾声甚至愉悦上扬，仿佛在讲个趣事逸闻。  
于安妮呆滞片刻，震惊地看向苏倩的眼睛——那里幽深不见底，映着很多张遭遇车祸时不及反应魂消命殒的于安妮的面孔，统统都被张绵密的雨帘遮住，看不真切。  
“一直以来我都没有告诉你。其实我挺讨厌你的，从第一次见到你开始就是。”  
“对不住啊。”  
她本来以为要在某次无法忍耐于安妮的临界线把这话说出口，可此时她的内心平静得接近荒芜。前一晚怒不可遏的心境像是上辈子的事情，忘得烟消云散。她突然觉得很高兴，像是见到了什么美好的东西，被个小动物取悦了一样，竟舒展眉头笑起来。她又觉得先前十年的苏倩简直是个傻瓜，太不会维护自己，又太高看自己，平白多受了那么多阴暗晦涩，腌臜如许。  
一面很辛苦，却又十分卑鄙。

于安妮半晌没有声响，苏倩怀疑她是不是当机了。刚要开口，于安妮又扑上来用双手捂住她的嘴：“……别说了。你不要再说了。”  
别再说下去了。  
苏倩便又把话咽回肚子里，坐回座位上去。于安妮胸膛起伏得很厉害，眼眶发红，眼睛睁得很大，但又没有哭。她也坐回去，姿态僵硬地拿了一长条面包蘸汤咀嚼。  
苏倩没有动作，等着她平复情绪。  
灯丝在她们头顶噼啪一声，灭掉了。紧接着餐厅里的所有灯都灭了。苏倩偏头去看，窗外只有一片深沉夜色，所有灯光都暗了，城市像是陷入沉睡，连月亮都找不见。餐厅里放着的音乐也停掉，万籁之中唯雨声滂沱有力。  
她们在黑暗中待了很久，都没有出声。苏倩猜想于安妮现在可能正盘算着怎么报复她——她一向如此，睚眦必报，鲜少宽容。可能此时正咬牙蹙眉，一腔愤怒无处宣泄，狠狠用眼神剜着黑暗中看不见的自己，只想把自己削骨为泥。  
周秋知若在场，一定会觉得太不体面了。  
电还没有来，城市仍在沉睡，黑暗似乎拥有蚕食一切的可怕力量。苏倩数着秒，第二十三下的时候她听见于安妮站起身。  
她说：“我先走了。”  
苏倩的脑海里又闪现出血雨混杂的路面来，像个危险信号，激得她浑身战栗。她忙跳起来，去拦于安妮。  
她扯住于安妮的手：“别走！”  
于安妮止住脚步，她的手心手心一片冰凉滑腻，苏倩便在黑暗里因着手腕往上摸——  
袖子也是湿的。  
脸庞也是。  
她又往上凑了一点，掌心覆在于安妮双眼上，那里还在源源不断地涌出温热的液体，止也止不住，于无声之处不断地，不断地落在她手心里，又顺着她的手腕滴下来，掬不住。  
这片黑暗无边无际。  
她听见于安妮呜咽了一声。

FIN  
*“精神支撑只是幻影，正视自己才是拾取勇气的第一步，我们都在路上。”——七世有幸  
*“四个女孩子牵扯来牵扯去，结局交代得莫名其妙，编剧大概是半桶水。”——自由心证某时代吧哈哈哈。

【16-5-22初稿完结】  



End file.
